Myka Dunn
Frequenting Lassiter in an often strangely solitary manner, Myka Dunn is contacted by other individuals when they want information. She tends to be a good source of information regarding mortal goings-on and all-purpose political climate of the praxis but rumor is established that she knows more than simple gossip and current events. Street Level Info - Streetwise 2+ Myka Dunn is not to be underestimated be it as a friend or a foe. While not the most potent of kindred in mystical might or in the pull she exerts, she is capable of dredging up just that much information to provide an edge over an individual. This may be a particular pattern of behavior another kindred indulges in to anchor themselves, or it may be those that a kindred would die to protect in spite of all claims of aloofness. Her methods aren't perfect, but she is capable of providing that one foot in the door, or else that one step ahead of your opponent... For a price. Ordo Info - Dragons Only Ordo Dracul= Within the Ordo Dracul, Myka Dunn has yet to prove herself. A neonate of only eight years embraced, the fact that she has access to texts and the practice of Merges Sorcery as per her bloodline is nonetheless enough for many Dragons with the particular note of elders to deign to give her minor notice. She's hardly opened up any information about Merges Sorcery, but the fact that she practices some variety of blood sorcery unaffiliated with the Circle of the Crone or Lancea et Sanctum is enough to pique the interest of many others. Strictly speaking, Myka Dunn is unsworn. However, she has professed an interest in the activities of the Sworn of the Dying Light and the Mystery of the Ascendant, for its capability to eliminate weakness that might otherwise be exploitable by others. At other times, she has expressed interest in the Mystery of the Wyrm for its capability to greatly reduce the weakness of her own bloodline and to aid in controlling the beast when it would otherwise control herself. Interest in the former Mystery is more commonly expressed than the latter mystery regardless. |-|Ordo Philosophy= Within the Ordo Dracul, Myka affiliates with those who profess the Philadelphian rite yet paradoxically expresses some amount of sympathy for the Wallachian rite as well. The underlying idea she professes is that the political life and pursuit of transcendence while complimentary are to remain fundamentally separate from each other. One should indeed, be able to obtain information from others regarding new avenues of acquiring information or else other sorts of edges towards transcendence... But at the same time, she doesn't believe that those outside of the covenant should interfere with this. Transcendence is a private thing she argues, and the introduction of the Ordo Dracul at large rather than the individual's pursuit as a choice to be exposed is a burden on the whole. Contacts Friends= charlie2.jpg|Charlie Jacobs |link=Charlie jack_cropped.jpgJack Mithras |link=Jack Rumors Ordo Dracul= * Myka is Emilie Burr's new apprentice in the Dying Light, or so it would seem. And she won her approval fairly quickly... Wonder what that's about? * Heard Myka made a move on a redhead and rejected her like a cat with its tail on fire. Maybe her snake lover wasn't so cool with sharing? |-|Mekhet= None at the moment |-|City= "Myka is the best thing that's happened to those women at the Lassitier shelter in a LONG time. Nothing quite like a vindictive scientist to make abusive bastards have a 'problematic accident'. Not that she's killed anybody, I just don't doubt she'd take action to protect those girls."- Jack * Myka claims that she's only into guys, however the way she blushed when Vireo teased her tells a more complicated story. What is she hiding? * She's trying to seize power - first she rams her candidate for Sheriff into the job with no experience and against the recommendations of the last sheriff and then she accuses that same last sheriff of being her own Priscus in disguise. ** She needs to cool her jets. He's grabbing for power at a rate that is not going unnoticed. * She's been hanging around Jack Mithras, that snake lover, a lot lately... What do you wanna bet they've been practicing the horizontal tango together? ** Are Myka and Jack more than just friends? My Magic Eight Ball says 'Signs Point To Yes!' *'Myka and Jack, Jack and Myka'. The amount of stuff those two get into can't possibly be true. Is anyone even checking on them to see that they're really 'solving' all the problems they claim, or is it all just smoke and snake venom? *Myka outdid herself this time. Rumor is she got herself married! *What on earth is this creature getting herself into while no one else bothers to look? Category:Kindred Category:Ordo Dracul Category:Mekhet Category:Active PC Category:Primogen Category:Ruling Council